


Нерабочие отношения

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Modern!AU в духе романтической комедии про офис. Артано переодевается в девичью одежду, чтобы получить работу секретаря. Очень скоро он влюбляется в своего начальника, господина Бауглира. Увы, есть сразу два но: шеф против служебных романов и ему нравятся парни.





	Нерабочие отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Для Артано, который вбросил мне идею про Саурона-секретаршу и усердно поддерживал градус моего вдохновения при помощи смешных видосов и мемасов, пока я не дописал эту романтическую историю :D

– Простите, – Бауглир звучно высморкался, – я немного не в форме после поездки. Акклиматизация.  
– Ничего страшного. – Очередная кандидатка уселась, аккуратно придержав короткую юбку. Мелькору показалось, что ступни у неё великоваты для девушки её роста, но сейчас он не мог доверять своему зрению: глаза непрерывно слезились, и лицо собеседницы плыло в мутном тумане.  
– Расскажите немного о себе.  
На самом деле ему было всё равно. Он готов был взять кого угодно, лишь бы в приёмной что-нибудь изменилось, и задвинутая горшком с пальмой дверь в запертый кабинет Манвэ перестала притягивать взгляд. Лучше пусть будет симпатичная девушка с каким-нибудь хобби вроде вязания или чтения, которая будет украшать офис и не надоедать болтовнёй. Больше никаких парней в ближайшем окружении… хватило и одного.  
– Мой опыт работы – в основном фриланс, я пишу статьи для газет и журналов. Сейчас мне нужен постоянный доход, поэтому я подыскиваю работу. – Голос у неё оказался приятный, довольно низкий.  
Бауглир за вечер принял восемь соискательниц, и все ему не понравились. Либо голос визгливый настолько, что через минуту начинает болеть голова, либо слишком бурная жестикуляция, либо непомерные амбиции, одна даже пыталась его соблазнить, невзирая на его ужасное состояние… он склонялся к тому, что пробудил в девушке скорее жалость, чем желание.  
– Кем вы видите себя через пару лет?  
– Не знаю, – смутилась кандидатка. – А вы?  
– Хотелось бы для начала увидеть себя без насморка, – засмеялся Мелькор. – Чем вы увлекаетесь?  
– Мне нравится читать, я люблю классику; иногда готовлю, знаете, пряничные домики к рождеству, печенья с предсказаниями… – Речь явно была заготовленной, и увлекалась она чем-то другим. Тем лучше – не заскучает без дела в приёмной, где нет другой работы, кроме как здороваться с шефом. Посетители к Мелькору не приходили, он всегда назначал встречи вне офиса. Что там, он даже кофе почти не пил! В кабинете он только работал. По крайней мере, теперь.  
– Говорите, вам нужна работа. У вас есть какие-то долговые обязательства?  
– Мне не хотелось бы об этом говорить.  
– Что ж, думаю, вы нам подходите. Пожалуйста, примите решение до начала следующей недели. Приятно было познакомиться, хороших выходных.  
Прижав к лицу платок, он кивнул и вышел.

Только прощаясь с Тхурингветиль, Бауглир сообразил, что не посмотрел резюме девушки.  
– Выздоравливай. – Менеджер похлопала его по плечу. – Приглянулся кто-нибудь?  
– Последнюю я бы взял, если согласится. Вроде ненавязчивая. Предложи ей зарплату выше, чем она хотела.  
– Как скажешь. – Тхури посмотрела на него странно, но Мелькор не придал этому значения. Ему слишком сильно хотелось поскорее сесть в такси, приехать домой, лечь в постель и проваляться там до самого понедельника, слушая аудиокниги и заливая печаль литрами чая с виски.

***

Артано посмотрел на оффер, на своё отражение в зеркале и снова на оффер.  
Ему нужны были деньги. Очень нужны, желательно ещё вчера. Он уже продал всё, что можно было продать в этой квартире. Остатков гонорара за последнюю статью хватило только на дорогу обратно на метро, и он не представлял, как дотянет до аванса.  
Он хотел получить работу с любой зарплатой, но он ничего не умел, кроме как придумывать статьи для журналов, а за это платили мало. После университета его быт обеспечивал Курумо, который мог себе позволить любые расходы. Теперь любовника не было, и вместе с ним из жизни Артано пропали дорогие вещи, украшения, вкусная еда, походы в клубы и какая-никакая стабильность. Тощего парня с андрогинной внешностью никуда не брали, и он, пройдя десяток собеседований и получив отказ, решил попытать счастья, одевшись как девчонка. Курумо нравилось, когда он носил женские вещи – дома или когда они ходили развлекаться, Артано веселил образ глуповатой рыжей стервы, позволявший его любовнику сохранять хорошую репутацию… и образ остался с ним, в отличие от Курумо, который не соизволил даже озвучить причину внезапного разрыва.  
И вот предложение у него на руках, зарплата превышает его скромные запросы, но опухший потрёпанный мужик в безобразном свитере и весь в соплях – явно не тот шеф, о котором можно мечтать.  
– Если не понравится – уволюсь, – твёрдо сказал он сам себе. Он не взял зонт, тушь под дождём потекла, помада размазалась, в давке в метро помялась блузка, а юбка перевернулась задом наперёд, он даже не заметил и хромал в таком виде до дома через весь район на своих шатких каблуках. Выглядел он как шлюха-неудачница, и душевное состояние полностью соответствовало этому образу.  
Он заставил себя улыбнуться и набрал номер менеджера. Вероятно, она ещё на работе.  
– Добрый вечер, – сказал он как мог дружелюбно. – Это Артано Аулендил. Я приходил сегодня на собеседование к вашему боссу, господину Бауглиру.  
– Артано, – коротко ответила госпожа Тхурингветиль. – Да. Я вас помню. Мы готовы принять вас на работу. Вы согласны?  
– Согласен.  
– Отлично, ждём вас в понедельник к девяти. В ваши обязанности будет входить исполнение поручений шефа. Других начальников у вас не будет. Форма одежды официально не регламентируется, но вам придётся обсудить её с господином Бауглиром. Расписание также уточните у него, возможно, он будет в вас нуждаться не весь день. – Её жёсткий деловой тон стал немного мягче. – Добро пожаловать в нашу компанию.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Артано. Менеджер проверила его документы, но ни словом не обмолвилась о странном наряде, хотя он уже готов был к позорному изгнанию из приёмной.  
«Странные они там», – подумал он, снимая рыжий парик и расстёгивая блузку. – «Впрочем, толерантность сейчас в моде, может, они просто пытаются быть в тренде».

***

Понедельник не заставил себя ждать. В девять утра Артано стоял в приёмной в своём парике с длинными локонами, в узкой юбке-карандаше, белой блузке и строгих туфлях на низком каблуке. Тхурингветиль забрала у него документы для оформления, проводила на рабочее место, показала кофе-машину, шкафчик с посудой и подносами, стеллаж с документами, факс и компьютер и пожелала хорошего первого дня на работе.  
– А где телефон? – нахмурился Артано. – Я не буду распределять звонки?  
– Нет. – Менеджер улыбнулась; сегодня её чёрные волосы были высоко забраны, а ярко-вишнёвые губы так и притягивали взгляд. Артано невольно задался вопросом, спит ли с ней Мелькор. – Это не входит в ваши обязанности. Звонки распределяет колл-центр.  
– Я, что, буду только приносить кофе?  
– Возможно. Ваш шеф пьёт кофе не так уж часто… он всё расскажет вам сам.  
С тем она и удалилась, оставив озадаченного секретаря в пустой приёмной.  
Часы показали десять, а Бауглира всё ещё не было. Артано установил на свой новый рабочий компьютер все нужные программы, разложил по ящикам скудные пожитки, походил туда-сюда и заскучал. В отличие от своего нового шефа, кофе он пил, и много, поэтому решил опробовать кофе-машину.  
– Госпожа Аулендил, вы здесь? – услышал он голос шефа из коридора за дверью. Судя по звукам, Бауглир складывал зонт и вешал пальто в шкаф. – Будьте добры, сделайте мне чаю.  
– Здрасьте. Сейчас сделаю. – Артано налил в стаканчик кипятка и опустил туда заварочный пакетик, решив не запариваться с чайной церемонией для этого нелепого мужика в свитере. В конце концов, он не уточнял, что пьёт, ещё про обязанности ничего не рассказал, а уже требует чай, подумать только!  
Хлопнула дверь, и Артано замер, держа пакетик за бирку.  
– Доброе утро! – белозубо улыбнулся господин Бауглир, стремительно пересекая приёмную. – Зайдите ко мне через десять минут, пожалуйста, я расскажу вам о работе.  
– Д-да, – кивнул секретарь, и ему потребовалось ещё секунд двадцать, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Этот роскошный широкоплечий блондин в идеально сидящем костюме выглядел как конфетка, и если какая-то грусть по Курумо ещё оставалась в сердце Артано, то сейчас она испарилась без всякого следа.  
Не изменившись в лице, Артано вылил содержимое стаканчика в горшок с пальмой и полез за фарфоровым сервизом и изящным китайским чайником.  
Десяти минут будет достаточно, чтобы обеспечить этому красавцу самый вкусный чай в городе.

***

– Разрешите?  
– Входите, госпожа Аулендил.  
Артано бесшумно опустил поднос с чайником и чайной парой на стол и выпрямился, ожидая указаний.  
– Я думаю, вам нет смысла приходить раньше десяти, – Мелькор просматривал бумаги, одновременно косясь на экран ноутбука. – Давайте условимся, что рабочий день начинается в десять и заканчивается в четыре, когда нет иных указаний. Не больше двух раз в неделю я могу попросить вас задержаться на два-три часа и помочь мне с несложной работой, в случае, если у вас не будет других планов. Если нет поручений, вы можете заниматься своими делами. Кажется, вы упоминали, что пишете статьи.  
– Да, – кивнул Артано, пытаясь привести свои эмоции к чему-то более официальному, чем «я охуел». – А… чем обусловлен размер моей зарплаты?  
«Если ты попросишь отсосать, я соглашусь».  
– Мы заботимся о комфорте сотрудников. Если я буду платить вам столько, сколько вы указали в резюме, то не буду себя уважать. – Бауглир улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд. Артано встретился с шефом глазами и понял, что беззащитен перед его располагающей улыбкой. – Если что-то будет не устраивать, сообщите мне. Я часто бываю занят, но для вас у меня найдётся минутка.  
– Благодарю вас. Пожалуйста, зовите меня, если что-то будет нужно. Приятного чаепития.  
«…или я сам попрошу выдавать мне премии минетами», – понуро подумал Артано, закрывая за собой дверь и оглядывая светлую приёмную, где хватило бы места, чтобы кататься на скейтборде. – «Где он только взял тот уёбищный свитер?»

Мелькор проводил секретаршу взглядом и приподнял крышечку чайника. Хм, из всего разнообразия выбрала его любимый. Женская интуиция? Манвэ никогда не мог запомнить, какой сорт улуна нравится ему больше прочих…  
– А женился бы – жил бы сейчас счастливо, – вздохнул Бауглир и снова занялся бумагами.

***

С первого аванса Артано купил всяких деликатесов и наелся до отвала. Дотянуть до этого счастливого момента ему помогли только бесплатные обеды в офисной столовой и щедрость Тхурингветиль, которая почему-то прониклась к нему материнской нежностью и регулярно делилась подарками от своих многочисленных воздыхателей.  
В первые дни ему было неловко уходить раньше большинства сотрудников компании; потом он привык и стал наслаждаться преимуществами. Никто, кроме Тхурингветиль, не подозревал, что на самом деле он парень, включая даже босса. Мужчины-сотрудники заглядывались на его задницу, и потихоньку Артано начал обрастать собственными поклонниками. Почти каждое утро на его столе появлялись шоколадки от тайных воздыхателей. Бауглир крайне редко давал ему поручения, и скоро секретарь стал писать свои статьи прямо на работе.  
Месяц спустя его поздравили с успешным прохождением испытательного срока, и зарплата выросла ещё, а прежние проблемы отступили на второй план. Он расплатился с долгами и купил новой одежды – преимущественно женской. Увы, немаленький член под облегающими джинсами госпожи Аулендил вызвал бы слишком много вопросов.

Ничто, кроме демонстративной холодности шефа, не омрачало его дни. Артано убеждал себя, уговаривал, старался отвлечься, но против природы не попрёшь, а она, матушка, не обделила его темпераментом. Господин Бауглир идеально попадал в его предпочтения, а его недоступность только разжигала чувства молодого секретаря ещё сильнее.  
Спустя шесть недель после устройства на работу Артано пришёл домой, стащил парик, пригладил короткие всклокоченные волосы, снял туфли и остановился у зеркала. Из отражения таращился усталый педиковатый красавчик с такой голодной тоской во взгляде, что «смоки айз» по инструкции от лучшего голливудского визажиста были бессильны.  
– Я парень, – сказал Артано сам себе. – И гей. И мне нужно выпить. Желательно прямо сейчас.  
Он набрал номер Тхурингветиль и ждал ответа, одной рукой увлечённо пытаясь расстегнуть молнию на юбке.  
– Привет, – озадаченно ответила госпожа менеджер спустя минуту, застав Артано стягивающим колготки.  
– Привет, я хотел спросить, не выпьешь со мной где-нибудь? – протараторил Аулендил. – Я был бы очень признателен.  
– Давай, – неожиданно легко согласилась она. – Я заеду за тобой через двадцать минут, неподалёку от твоего дома есть хорошее местечко. У меня сегодня как раз свободный вечер.  
– Спасибо! – крикнул Артано коротким гудкам и, неудачно дёрнув ногой, запутался в колготках и шлёпнулся задом на кровать.

***

Проклиная сезон дождей, он натянул на голову капюшон и выбежал из подъезда под противную морось. Чёрная спортивная легковушка поджидала его на стоянке у дороги.  
– Привет, Тхури! – Он постучал в стекло. Щёлкнули замки, Артано дёрнул дверь и поспешно завалился на сиденье рядом с водителем.  
– Пристегнись, – скомандовала менеджер и застыла, глядя на него. – Э…  
– Точно, мы же не виделись вне работы, – неловко улыбнулся Аулендил.  
Тхурингветиль внимательно рассмотрела его лицо без грамма косметики и короткие светлые волосы, слегка вьющиеся от влаги, потом одобрительно улыбнулась и завела мотор.  
– Неплохо смотришься. Я думала, ты страшен как смертный грех.  
– Вот спасибо, – скис Артано. Тхурингветиль, предпочитавшая деловые костюмы по фигуре, тоже выглядела непривычно в широкой футболке, спадающей с одного плеча, и кожаных брюках, и казалась лет на десять моложе.  
– Извини. Успела привыкнуть к твоему рабочему амплуа. Босс так и называет тебя госпожой?  
– Не в тех обстоятельствах, в каких мне бы этого хотелось. – Артано посмотрел за окно. Как назло, мимо них по тротуару брели в основном милующиеся парочки – они держались за руки под большими зонтами и обменивались улыбками и взглядами… сейчас жопа слипнется. – Кстати, не знаешь, он женат?  
– Он вроде предлагал своему бывшему поехать в Канаду, чтобы пожениться, но тот его послал, – захохотала менеджер. Смех у неё был басовитый и хриплый: она много курила.  
– Так он, что… гей? – Артано даже поморщился, так рабочий имидж Бауглира не вязался с этой информацией. – А косит под хорошего парня…  
– Мелькор и правда хороший парень. – Тхурингветиль подозрительно покосилась на приунывшего коллегу. – Да и не тебе его осуждать… учитывая, что ты на работе прикидываешься девчонкой.  
– Меня недавно самого бросил парень. Я думал, Бауглир натурал. Он такой… правильный.  
– Ты просто не видел его на корпоративе.  
– А стоило бы посмотреть?  
– О. – Она загадочно улыбнулась. – Тебе понравится.

***

Утро встретило Артано птичьими трелями и непривычно ярким солнечным светом. Он блаженно потянулся, чувствуя лёгкость во всём теле, посмотрел на часы и с воплем выпрыгнул из кровати: ему надлежало быть в офисе уже час назад.  
Натянув первое, что попалось под руку, он яростно расчесал парик, схватил сумку и, на бегу вызывая такси, кинулся к лифту.  
«Меня же уволят, – думал он, спеша по офисным коридорам к приёмной и не замечая никого вокруг. – Я потеряю работу, и никогда больше не увижу Бауглира! А я с ним ещё даже не переспал!..»  
Шеф встретил его в приёмной – он стоял у рабочего стола секретаря и разбирал корреспонденцию. При виде Артано его брови удивлённо дрогнули.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал он, и в его тоне послышались незнакомые нотки – он явно пытался не расхохотаться. – Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
– Доброе утро, всё отлично! – отчеканил Артано, сдёргивая с плеча сумку… и тут у него сердце ушло в пятки, потому что парик зацепился за бренчащий брелок, картинно съехал с его головы и шлёпнулся на пол прямо перед его остроносыми красными туфлями.  
– Кхм. – Бауглиру явно понадобилось большое усилие, чтобы сдержать улыбку. – Госпожа Аулендил, я не хотел бы показаться бестактным… но ваш дресс-код позволяет являться на работу и с вашей настоящей причёской… если вам так комфортнее. Если вам требуется помощь, поставьте меня в известность. Мои сотрудники мне не безразличны.  
Сохраняя каменное выражение лица, босс удалился в кабинет, и Артано готов был поклясться, что Мелькор там ржёт под столом над своей провальной секретаршей.  
Кинув сумку на стул, он прокрался в туалет, поправил кофточку и юбку, выровнял стрелки на чулках, нормально надел парик и ещё раз его причесал и невозмутимо отправился на своё рабочее место. Кажется, Мелькор и сейчас ничего не заподозрил… собственно, с чего бы? Многие девушки носят короткую стрижку. Остаётся надеяться, что босс не подумал, что у него какая-нибудь лейкемия и он облысел после химиотерапии. Легенда, конечно, ничего такая, но он бы предпочёл выглядеть достаточно здоровым, чтобы подобные мысли никому не приходили в голову.  
Бауглир весь день был предельно корректен и лишний раз его не тревожил, и от этого Артано бесился только сильнее. Провал с париком окончательно выбил его из колеи.  
«Интересно, если я перед ним юбку задеру, он что-нибудь заподозрит?»  
Красавец-шеф не давал ему покоя, но выхода Аулендил не видел. Мелькор явно выбрал для работы в приёмной девушку, чтобы обезопасить себя от возможных интрижек. Даже если Артано признается, что он парень, его явно не ждёт ничего хорошего. Бауглир предлагал своему бывшему пожениться, он настроен на серьёзные отношения, а служебный роман с секретарём под это определение категорически не подходит. Казалось бы, смирись, найди нового парня и радуйся, что с работой так отлично сложилось… только ни к кому другому не тянет – и всё тут.  
Приуныв окончательно, Артано съехал по спинке кресла, пытаясь понять, какой путь выбрать. Внезапное признание? Подкат на вечеринке? Уход из компании? Нет, не катит, найти новую работу с такой же зарплатой будет нелегко. Изнасилование? Тоже глупость, Бауглир его в полтора раза шире в плечах и гораздо сильнее, да и не кончится такая история ничем хорошим.  
Хлопнула дверь, босс с саквояжем в руке подошёл к его столу:  
– Госпожа Аулендил, отправьте эти письма. – Он протянул секретарю пачку корреспонденции и, уже поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, явно случайно задержался взглядом на его ноге. Что-то промелькнуло на его лице, чему Артано не смог сходу дать определение. – Кхм… если вы себя плохо чувствуете, идите домой, я сегодня уже не приеду. Только письма отправьте, будьте любезны.  
Он стремительно, как всегда, удалился, и только тут до Артано дошло, что юбка у него задралась, обнажив кружевную резинку чулка и край подвязки.  
– Ёбушки-воробушки, – пробормотал он, натягивая подол почти до колена. – Это провал.  
Вся эта история – сплошной провал, и кончиться, видимо, тоже должна как-то провально. Скандальным увольнением со статьями на первой полосе, не иначе.  
Проклиная себя на все лады, Артано создал новый файл в папке «Статьи – Девичьи истории» и, яростно барабаня пальцами по клавиатуре, начал новый шедевр с кричащим заголовком, который уже третий день требовал зануда-редактор.

***

– «Сто секретов настоящей обольстительницы», – прочитала Тхурингветиль на обложке любимого журнала. – Кто только пишет такое дерьмо? Впрочем, ладно… меня больше интересует, кто его читает.  
– Рубрика «Советы», насколько я знаю, довольно популярна. – Артано опёрся на стол и повернул журнал к себе. Один из менеджеров, идущих обедать, залип на его круглую попку и краешек кружевной резинки чулка, выглядывающий из-под коротенькой юбки.  
– Девка загляденье, – поведал он коллеге драматическим шёпотом. – На месте шефа я бы её…  
Тхурингветиль смерила парня заинтересованным взглядом, и тот поспешил дальше.  
– Ты только посмотри, – продолжал Аулендил, оттопырив зад – стоять на высоких каблуках дольше одной минуты он дико уставал. – Тут всё как надо. «Мужчины любят короткие юбки, но чем больше скрыто – тем больше шансов, что к вам подойдут». Или вот совет двадцать четыре: «Кладите ногу на ногу».  
– Совет пятьдесят: «Набросьтесь на него, мужчины любят инициативу». – Тхурингветиль хохотнула. – Ничего нового, из журнала в журнал перепечатывают одно и то же. Кто-нибудь вообще дочитывает эту срань хотя бы до середины?  
– Только тот, кто хочет посмеяться, я думаю. – Артано выпрямился и откинул назад рыжие пряди. – Или только вчера упал на нашу планету из космоса и никогда не видел подобных журналов.  
Один раз он пытался написать что-то новое, но редактор вернул ему статью с короткой рецензией: «Как будто гомик писал, сплошная пошлятина, читательницы будут возмущены!» Но он бы скорее станцевал голым на улице, чем сознался в своей причастности к дурацким статьям в женских журналах.  
– Лучше их никогда и не видеть. – Менеджер отправила журнал в мусорную корзину и стала разбирать прочую корреспонденцию. – Психика целее будет.  
– Это точно. Ладно, я пойду, пока!  
– Пока. Заходи завтра, поболтаем перед корпоративом.  
– Я… – Артано присел на корточки перед столом и заглянул ей в глаза. – Я хотел сказать, что не поеду.  
– В смысле? Явка обязательна для всех.  
– Я уже отпросился у босса. Но ты… ты меня не выдавай, ладно?  
– Так у тебя есть план? – усмехнулась Тхурингветиль. – Как скажешь. Вход в бар будет свободный, адрес ты знаешь.  
– Ага. Ты настоящий друг! – Он крепко пожал ей руку и удалился, цокая каблуками.  
– Ты видела? – прошептал один из клерков своей соседке, суровой на вид девице с короткой стрижкой. – Она просто ходячий секс! Да ещё и сильная, видимо. Видела, какие у неё бицепсы?  
– Не знаю, – пожала плечами коллега. – Не в моём вкусе.  
– А я бы вдул.  
– Слишком расфуфыренная. Проще надо быть, – фыркнула коллега. На самом деле секретарша босса была очень даже в её вкусе, но вдуть почему-то не хотелось. Она и сама не могла объяснить, почему.  
«Может, просто работаю много», – подумала она, печально глядя на огромную стопку документов, которые предстояло разобрать до вечера. – «Скоро имя своё забуду. Ничего, завтра схожу в клуб, развеюсь. Может, и секретарша красоткой покажется».  
Но эта приятная мысль оставалась с ней минут двадцать, не больше, а потом рутина засосала её целиком, не оставив ни капли сил для размышлений о том, почему задница госпожи Аулендил совершенно её не манит.

***

Праздники вся компания любила не только из-за бесплатной выпивки и еды. На таких мероприятиях сдержанный и спокойный господин Бауглир совершенно преображался, и сотрудники ещё долго сохраняли полученный от него заряд веселья и оптимизма.  
Помня об этих историях, Артано бочком пробирался между столами в поисках своей компании. В светлых джинсах и облегающей майке, с уложенными воском волосами и рюкзачком на плече, он напоминал студента младших курсов и совсем не походил на роковую госпожу Аулендил.  
Наконец, показался длинный стол, за которым сидели его коллеги. Тхурингветиль рассказывала какую-то байку, непрерывно куря, молодой паренёк, сидевший рядом, пялился на неё и постоянно хохотал. Наконец, история подошла к концу, и засмеялись уже все.  
Не веселился только Бауглир. Он сидел во главе стола как в воду опущенный, крутя кольцо на мизинце. Артано не помнил, чтобы раньше видел у босса кольца. Под прикрытием темноты он всмотрелся в главу компании пристальнее – и пропал. В рубашке с закатанными рукавами, без галстука, с тонкой серебряной цепочкой, поблёскивающей под воротником, и распущенными волосами Мелькор выглядел настолько неофициально и привлекательно, что Артано почти против воли двинулся к нему и понял, что знатно сглупил, только когда босс поднял на него глаза и нахмурился.  
– Простите?..  
– Я… – У Артано пересохло во рту. Тхурингветиль тоже взглянула на него и, судя по лицу, узнала не сразу. – Я хотел предложить вам потанцевать.  
– Мы знакомы? – Лицо Бауглира сразу стало отрешённым и высокомерным.  
– Нет, но… вы выглядели таким грустным, и я…  
– Спасибо, но я не нуждаюсь в утешении, – бросил босс и поспешно потянулся к бутылке с алкоголем, намекая, что разговор окончен. – С чего вы взяли, что я захочу с вами потанцевать?  
– Извините, – зло буркнул Артано и начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу – подальше от общего веселья.

«Не нуждается он в утешении!» – рычал про себя секретарь, натягивая чулки в кабинке мужского туалета. – «Как на ноги мои заглядываться под столом, так нуждается, а как потанцевать с парнем – так пожалуйте прочь, я сильный, я справлюсь! «С чего вы взяли, что я с вами буду танцевать, жалкий вы гомосек, я тут не для вас сижу такой красивый!» Посмотрим, как ты попляшешь с госпожой Аулендил!»  
Он рывком натянул кружевные трусики, пристегнул к поясу подвязки, напялил поверх ажурного лифчика прозрачную блузку, влез в ультракороткую кожаную юбку и надел парик.  
Когда он подводил правый глаз перед большим зеркалом над умывальниками, в туалет зашёл поддатый мужичок и уставился во все глаза.  
– Ты что тут забыла, детка? – спросил он, поняв, что на него не обращают внимания.  
– Иди ссать, пидрила! – рявкнул Артано густым басом и открыл пошире рот и глаза, чтобы накрасить ресницы. Мужичок дёрнул из туалета как ошпаренный.  
– Вот и правильно, – фыркнул секретарь, поправил парик, мазнул по губам яркой помадой и, упихав мужскую одежду в рюкзак, величественно двинулся на выход.

***

– Госпожа Аулендил! – вразнобой поприветствовали его несколько мужских голосов.  
– Мы думали, вы не придёте!  
– Как хорошо, что вы здесь!  
– Мы без вас скучали!  
– Я смогла вырваться! – Артано обворожительно похлопал ресницами и уселся на пустующее место рядом с шефом, незаметно запихнув рюкзак ногой под стул. – Как проходит вечеринка?  
– Шеф грустит, – наябедничала Тхурингветиль. – Потанцуй с ним, может, хоть тебе он не откажет?  
– Господин Бауглир, – промурлыкал Аулендил, касаясь запястья шефа и с трудом заставляя себя оборвать это прикосновение, – правда, может быть, потанцуем? Неужели я зря ехала сюда через весь город?  
– Только ради вас, госпожа Аулендил, – сдался Бауглир. Его мысли явно были далеко отсюда, и Артано пожалел, что Тхурингветиль так мало рассказала о его романе. Партнёр по бизнесу, красавчик на десять лет младше, состоятельный сын политика и известной актрисы, Манвэ не стеснялся открыто афишировать их связь, но после пяти счастливых лет влюбился в юного тореодора и через неделю после возвращения из отпуска уехал в Испанию, продав свою долю отцу и не оставив даже записки на прощание. Артано посмотрел его инстаграм на телефоне Тхури и признал, что и Манвэ, и безымянный тореодор были хороши собой и отлично смотрелись вместе, а главное – уже полгода безмятежно наслаждались своим счастьем. Недолгий срок, но с его отъезда Мелькора никто не видел весёлым.  
Вот и сейчас он уверенно вёл секретаря к танцполу, лавируя между пьяными футбольными фанатами, официантами и обжимающимися парочками, и его лицо хранило отпечаток мрачной сосредоточенности. Где-то в этот момент Артано вспомнил, что умеет танцевать только нижний брейк и тверк, и оба танца не очень вяжутся с его нынешним образом.  
– Мне говорили, вы обычно очень весёлый на корпоративах, – прошептал Артано, опуская ресницы, когда босс деликатно обхватил его за талию едва ли не двумя пальцами.  
– Простите моё настроение, госпожа Аулендил. Возможно, до вас дошли слухи о моей личной жизни… я не считаю нужным это скрывать. – Секретарь смутился под его взглядом, размышляя, легко ли узнать за ярким макияжем невзрачного педиковатого блондинчика, который приглашал потанцевать полчаса назад. – Мужчина, которого я любил много лет, бросил меня, и раны ещё свежи.  
– Мне так жаль, – прошептал Артано, вполне искренне обнимая его за шею, и босс замер, словно боялся его сломать, если пошевелится. – Я понимаю вашу боль… меня тоже бросил мужчина, который был мне дорог, но… мой мир на этом не кончился, и ваш не кончится тоже.  
– У вас доброе сердце, госпожа Аулендил. Ваши слова дают надежду, но пока я в это не верю.  
Артано вяло переставлял ноги под музыку: он понятия не имел, что нужно делать во время медленного танца. Босс явно умел танцевать, но что-то более быстрое и откровенное… и не с женщиной, поэтому он без энтузиазма покачивал подчинённого из стороны в сторону до конца трека, только чтобы Тхурингветиль отстала, и на своё место вернулся с заметным облегчением.  
Едва Аулендил сел, к столу выстроилась очередь из желающих познакомиться и пригласить на новый танец, но за него вступились все парни офиса. Сославшись на усталость и высокие каблуки, Аулендил с трудом отбился уже от них, и возбуждённые поклонники наперебой стали ему подливать. Бауглир отлично подливал себе сам, так что к концу вечера, когда две трети компании уже разошлось, они оба были пьяны в стельку.  
– Артано, тебе не пора домой, милочка? – спросила Тхурингветиль, звеня ключами от машины. – Я могу тебя подвезти.  
– Нет! – отважно заявил Артано. – Я доберусь сам! Сам… а. А!  
– Ну сама так сама, – не стала спорить менеджер и распрощалась с присутствующими.  
– Хотите, я вас подвезу? – Один из менеджеров подсел к нему и погладил по бедру, виски от него несло так, что коня можно было свалить.  
– Вы пьяны, – отрезал Аулендил, звонко треснув его по руке.  
– Не трогай девушку! – с неожиданной яростью накинулся на подчинённого Бауглир. – Дай ей прийти в себя после личной драмы!  
– Я не знал! – повинился парень и тотчас отсел. Несколько приятелей принялись с ним шептаться, бросая на секретаршу сочувственные взгляды. Артано вообразил, насколько эта история увеличит его популярность в офисе, и закатил глаза.  
– Порой я думаю, что красота – это проклятие, госпожа Аулендил, – мрачно сообщил Мелькор, глядя в свой стакан. В текиле отражались оранжевые лампы на потолке. – Даже если твоё сердце изранено, тебя никогда не оставят в покое.  
«Я бы тебя точно в покое не оставил», – подумал Артано, поедая глазами его героический профиль. С распущенными волосами его шеф походил скорее на сурового воителя, чем на главу логистической компании.  
– Вы очень добры, господин Бауглир.  
– Что вы, мне просто важны хорошие отношения в коллективе. – Он продолжал крутить стакан на столе, погружённый в какие-то неприятные мысли.  
– Вы вытащили меня из такой жопы, вы даже не представляете. Когда мой парень бросил меня, у меня ничего не осталось. С трудом удавалось свести концы с концами, опыта работы у меня не было, мы были вместе со старших курсов университета, он обеспечивал меня… Я ничего не умею, господин Бауглир. Мне очень повезло, что вы взяли меня на работу. – Артано сам обалдел от своей словоохотливости. Близость шефа вкупе с алкоголем губительно сказалась на его здравом смысле.  
– Вы хороший секретарь. Я буду рад, если новые отношения не заставят вас оставить это место. Я бы скучал по вам. – Мелькор наконец оторвался от созерцания текилы и тепло улыбнулся.  
Слабо понимая, что делает, Артано взял его руку и положил себе на бедро.  
– Я по вам тоже! – горячо ответил он, подавшись вперёд. – Я не стану больше жить с тем, кто запретит мне работать!  
– Верное решение, – Бауглир деликатно попытался вырвать руку, но секретарь настойчиво вёл её выше по своей ноге, прямо под юбку. – Не позволяйте собой манипулировать.  
– Я хочу больше делать для вас, – с придыханием сообщил Аулендил, и шеф мечты изменился в лице, наткнувшись пальцами на беззастенчиво торчащий под кружевным бельём член. – Я могу чаще вам помогать, вы так много работаете!  
– Пью я ещё больше. Даже слишком много. – Мелькор высвободился из хватки секретаря и поднялся, толкнув стол. – Я вызову вам такси, госпожа Аулендил. Пожалуйста, позвоните мне, когда приедете домой. Я волнуюсь, как вы доберётесь.  
Пока он говорил по телефону, Артано сидел с горящим лицом, и едва сумел назвать свой адрес.

«О чём я только думал», – сокрушался господин Аулендил, пока шеф запихивал его на заднее сиденье. Пока ждали такси, он в попытках забыть о своём очередном провале успел влить в себя ещё пару стаканов. Ноги его предсказуемо не держали, Бауглир под руки дотащил его до стоянки, и, несмотря на жгучий стыд, Артано откровенно млел от его прикосновений. В машину он шлёпнулся как куль и безвольно обмяк; Мелькор усадил его, прилагая все усилия, чтобы его действия не выглядели как домогательство, даже поправил на секретаре в очередной раз задравшуюся юбку, старательно глядя в сторону.  
– Позвоните мне, госпожа Аулендил, я ещё долго не буду ложиться, – настойчиво сказал он и закрыл дверцу.  
– Не хочешь поехать ко мне, красотка? – игриво предложил водитель такси, красивый мексиканец с блестящими миндалевидными глазами.  
– Нет, – рыкнул Артано, дохнув на него ядрёной смесью водки и текилы, и сдёрнул с головы парик. – Вези уже, пока я тебе машину не заблевал!  
Водитель стушевался и всю оставшуюся поездку молчал, косясь на странного пассажира с откровенным испугом.

***

Артано действительно замутило уже на середине пути. Он едва дождался, пока его высадят у дома, жадно вдохнул свежего ночного воздуха и поковылял к подъезду. Прижав к груди парик, он ввалился в лифт и сполз спиной по стенке, молясь о том, чтобы его не стошнило прямо здесь; до квартиры он дошёл уже босиком, неся туфли в руке.  
«В следующий раз поставлю себе напоминалку, что я плохо переношу алкоголь», – уныло думал он, обнимая белого друга в тесном туалете с облупившимися стенами. Уезжая, Курумо забрал свои плакаты, и теперь квартира выглядела сиротливо. Артано так и не придумал, чем её украсить. Вид потрескавшейся краски вызвал у него такое отвращение, что он снова склонился над унитазом и закашлялся.  
«Какой же я жалкий, просто омерзительно», – при воспоминании о смелом жесте в баре он покраснел и закрыл лицо руками. – «Утром мне явно отдадут документы и хорошо, если вместе с расчётом».  
Он так полюбил Бауглира за эти пару месяцев, что проникся романтическими чувствами даже к своей приёмной, столу и кофеварке, и расставаться со всем этим не хотелось до слёз. Ещё пару минут пошмыгав носом над своей печальной участью, он заставил себя подняться, дойти до ванной и умыться. Он всё ещё был пьян, но хотя бы мог самостоятельно держаться на ногах.  
Когда Аулендил стирал с век растёкшуюся подводку, стараясь не попасть пальцем в глаз, в дверь настойчиво позвонили четыре раза подряд.  
Не совсем отдавая себе отчёт в происходящем, Артано швырнул в раковину грязный ватный диск, выскочил в прихожую и рывком открыл дверь.  
– Чего надо?!  
В списке «Кого вы не ожидаете увидеть на пороге своей квартиры в три часа ночи?» могли бы числиться любимая бабуля, Курумо, чуждый романтических предрассудков, и господин Бауглир с огромным букетом цветов перед лицом. И если первые двое благовоспитанно посапывали в своих кроватях, как им и полагалось, то третий пункт пришлось бы вычеркнуть из списка прямо сейчас.  
– Госпожа Аулендил, простите, что потревожил вас в такое время, я хотел извиниться, вероятно, я был груб, вы не позвонили, я должен был проводить вас до дома, мне нужно было убедиться, что вы в порядке, вы оставили свои вещи, – на одном дыхании выдал шеф и опустил букет.  
Артано ясно, будто в замедленной съёмке, увидел, как у Мелькора отвисает челюсть. Он растерянно моргнул и шагнул назад. Босс повторил его движение, как зеркальный двойник.  
– Господин Бауглир, – пискнул Аулендил ещё тоньше, чем обычно на работе. – Простите меня, мне не следовало пить так много…  
Мелькор усмехнулся, и тут Артано понял, что шеф по-прежнему пьян. В говно. В такое говно, что удивительно, как он ещё сохраняет вертикальное положение в пространстве. Он отшвырнул букет и вошёл в квартиру, отодвинув ногой красные туфли сорок третьего размера.  
– Почему вы не позвонили? – спросил Бауглир с упрёком. – Я думал, с вами что-то случилось, госпожа Аулендил… если ещё имеет смысл называть вас госпожой.  
– Не увольняйте меня, – залепетал Артано, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Прошу вас, я никому не расскажу, я… простите, мне нечем оправдаться… мне очень нужна была работа…  
Мелькор захлопнул дверь, положил на пол забытый в баре рюкзак и прижал секретаря к стене, держа за плечи.  
– Давайте проясним один вопрос, господин Аулендил. Большой член под вашей юбкой мне не пригрезился, верно?  
– Зовите меня Артано, – прошептал господин Аулендил и переместил левую руку шефа себе на бедро. – Хотя бы сейчас… пожалуйста.  
Он закинул голову, умоляюще глядя на Бауглира и отрешённо размышляя, насколько он прав, соблазняя это невменяемое тело, которое явно не отдаёт себе отчёта, где оно находится и что делает. И воспримет ли его собственный организм кровать как место для чего-то, кроме сна.  
Шеф окончил череду размышлений, смяв его губы жадным поцелуем. Артано даже не хотел думать, как разит алкоголем от них обоих; он вцепился в воротник Бауглира, клянясь всем, что у него было, включая грёбаные красные туфли, что не отпустит его, ни за что. И не позволит уйти отсюда, пока не затащит в койку. Даже если завтра его выпрут из офиса пинком под зад и выкинут вслед его документы с резолюцией «Уволен по статье «разнузданная педерастия» без выходного пособия».  
– Почему ты сразу не сказал? – прошептал Мелькор ему в губы.  
– Что именно? – простонал Артано, у которого ноги подкашивались от слабости.  
– Что ты красивый парень.  
– Я подходил к тебе в баре, – незаметно перешёл на «ты» секретарь, держась за плечи босса, чтобы не сползти по стене, – но ты меня послал. Я разозлился… если бы не разозлился, никогда не решился бы… Ты ведь специально искал женщину себе в помощницы, чтобы не заводить нерабочих отношений…  
– Специально, – согласился Мелькор, большим пальцем поглаживая его губы. – Я облажался.  
– Теперь ты меня уволишь?  
– Нет. Когда ты обнял меня на танцполе, я подумал, что давно не слышал таких добрых слов, – видимо, Мелькору алкоголь развязывал язык, и говорил он много и связно, хотя в офисе от него и двух предложений подряд не по делу добиться не удавалось, – что девушка сочувствовала мне, а я, возможно, её обидел… я хотел извиниться, когда ты позвонишь, но телефон молчал, а у меня нет твоего личного номера. Я подумал, что должен проведать тебя и убедиться, что с тобой не случилось дурного, Тхури сказала мне твой адрес… – Его пальцы скользнули под юбку и под тонкое бельё, и Артано повис у него на шее, чтобы не грохнуться. – Что ты можешь не прийти завтра на работу, и я не найду себе места от беспокойства… Что ты молода и красива, и слишком много мужчин готовы воспользоваться твоей беспомощностью… Прости, что так получилось.  
– Не извиняйся, – прохрипел Артано, открывая губы навстречу его губам. Мелькор дрочил ему под кружевными трусиками, исполняя его самые смелые мечты. – Лучше поцелуй.  
Под напором его горячих губ и языка Аулендил застонал во весь голос. Одной рукой Бауглир ласкал его член, другой тискал зад, и Артано подумал, что его шеф куда более умелый любовник, чем Курумо. Или, может, дело было в алкоголе, но от нежных, немного рафинированных прикосновений бывшего парня ему никогда так не сносило крышу. Даже в первый раз, когда всё было в новинку, и отсутствие опыта с лихвой компенсировалось страстью.  
– Я правда тебе нравлюсь? – спросил Мелькор с нетерпеливостью того, кто долго сдерживал свои желания. – Если ты просто хочешь прибавки к зарплате…  
– Хочу, – заявил Артано, неловко поглаживая его руки и плечи. – Прямо сейчас. Каждый день. Можешь вообще мне не платить… я имею в виду, деньгами.  
– Ну уж нет. Твои симпатии никак не должны влиять на работу.  
Артано прильнул к его груди и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо; он весь таял в горячих руках шефа, и даже морально приготовился к тому, что его трахнут прямо в коридоре на полу. В том, что трахнут, он уже не сомневался: даже свободные брюки Бауглира не скрывали его намерений… весьма внушительных намерений, и Артано не выдержал и потянулся к пряжке его ремня.  
– Где спальня?  
– За твоей спиной… у меня всего одна комната.  
– О. Лучше продолжим там. – Бауглир легко поднял его на руки и перенёс на постель.  
Глядя, как он поспешно сбрасывает одежду, Артано млел и старательно отгонял мысли о завтрашнем утре. Стыдно будет потом… сейчас предстоит сделать всё, чтобы краснеть не зря.  
– Никогда не спал с парнем в женской одежде, – со смехом сообщил Мелькор, опускаясь рядом с ним и поглаживая его по груди. – Выглядит довольно дико, по крайней мере, для меня.  
– Я сейчас всё сниму, – Артано снова прижался к нему, погладил по груди, по щеке и снова поцеловал.  
– Чулки оставь. Ты в них выглядишь как звезда.  
– Звезда стриптиза?  
– Скорее звезда порно про офис, но мне нравится. – Бауглир оттянул пальцами резинку чулка и немного спустил её. – Удивительно, как я сразу не понял… успел подумать, что совсем взбесился от одиночества, раз впервые засмотрелся на ноги девушки.  
– Неужели ты ни разу… – засомневался Артано, но шеф оборвал его спокойным:  
– Нет, – и перевернул на спину. Как в бреду, Аулендил стащил с себя забрызганную водой кофточку и бесполезный лифчик, выполз, как змея, из кожаной юбки, и Мелькор с нетерпеливым стоном припал губами к его члену, облизав ствол через тонкое кружево.  
– С ума сойти, – Артано шире развёл колени, не зная, как успокоить дыхание… да и стоит ли, – не зря купил эту дрянь…  
– Мне уже хочется подарить тебе что-нибудь ещё, – промурлыкал Бауглир, покрывая поцелуями его бёдра.  
«Сначала протрезвей», – подумал Артано, но горячность любовника захватила его без остатка; он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе расслабиться. Чаще всего он перехватывал инициативу в постели, но Бауглир настолько искренне блаженствовал, поглаживая и целуя его, что Аулендил не нашёл в себе сил сопротивляться ленивой неге, подчинившей всё тело. К моменту, когда шеф перевернул его на живот и зубами стянул трусики до бёдер, из головы уже улетучились все мысли, кроме одной, которую он и озвучил:  
– Не могу больше...  
Он застонал под тяжестью тела любовника; ему всегда нравились мужчины больше него. В своих фантазиях он воображал Мелькора индифферентным бревном, неохотно снисходящим до чужих ласк, и был готов трудиться за двоих, просто получая удовольствие от красоты партнёра. Представить своего сдержанного шефа в порыве страсти ему никак не удавалось. Бауглир превзошёл его ожидания: он явно имел большую практику с довольно изобретательным, возможно, даже капризным любовником.  
Артано попытался представить босса с тем голубоглазым красавчиком из инстаграма, а потом вообразил со стороны себя, растрёпанного, мокрого, помятого, пьяного, в женских чулках и поясе, и невольно засмеялся.  
– Что тебя так развеселило? – прошептал Мелькор ему на ухо, и Артано еле собрался с мыслями, чтобы ответить:  
– Я очень забавно выгляжу… как мне кажется.  
– Не забавнее, чем когда с тебя упал парик, – фыркнул Бауглир.  
Аулендил скорбно завыл, закрыв лицо рукой.  
– Я боялся, что ты догадаешься…  
– Я был слишком погружён в свои страдания.  
Артано посмотрел на него через плечо и улыбнулся: босс зубами открывал колпачок на тюбике со смазкой.  
– Дай, я сам… – он протянул руку, и Мелькор выдавил ему на пальцы вполне достаточно, чтобы запихать внутрь кулак. Артано даже хотел съязвить на эту тему, но посмотрел на его член и передумал. Слишком давно никого не было, чтобы пренебрегать любрикантом…  
Он снова улёгся на спину, бесстыдно развёл бёдра и начал смазывать себя, постепенно растягивая. Раньше он ничем подобным на виду у других не занимался, возможно, потому, что чаще всего бывал безнадёжно трезв. Но сегодня в его крови было достаточно алкогольного огня, чтобы устроить целое шоу. Бауглир смотрел на него так, будто вот-вот не выдержит и накинется, но, видимо, зрелище было слишком притягательным, чтобы грубо его прерывать. Когда Артано сел и обхватил его ногами за пояс, проведя пальцами в остатках смазки по твёрдому члену, Мелькор скрипнул зубами, и глаза у него совсем затуманились.  
– Теперь можно?  
– Да, думаю, я готов.  
Артано покорно опустился обратно на постель, обнял любовника – и впустил в себя, глухо вскрикнув от полузабытых ощущений.  
– Подожди-подожди, – взмолился он, тяжело выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы и бёдрами удерживая Мелькора на месте. – Дай привыкнуть… не могу расслабиться.  
Босс снова поцеловал его – в губы, в шею, в грудь и плечо, и Артано обхватил ладонями его голову, задыхаясь от удовольствия, расслабляясь достаточно, чтобы впустить ещё немного глубже… и после нового толчка – ещё чуть-чуть… Мышцы понемногу растягивались, пропуская непривычно толстый член, и ещё через пару движений пошло легче, а потом совсем кайфово, и он закричал, не в силах сдерживаться.  
– Больно? – сразу напрягся Мелькор, заглянул ему в глаза, но Артано только обнял его крепче, полный блаженства.  
– Нет. Слишком хорошо… не останавливайся, пожалуйста, не останавливайся…  
Он хотел оттянуть разрядку, но получилось так себе – оргазм застал его неожиданно, он заорал и выгнулся, чувствуя, как Мелькор прижимает его к постели; когда он немного отдышался, босс плавно вышел из него и несколько раз сжал в пальцах побагровевшую головку. Артано, жмурясь, смотрел, как горячая сперма брызжет ему на живот и на кружевной пояс, и мог только довольно улыбаться. Курумо всегда брезговал такими штуками…  
Он притянул любовника к себе, поцеловал, уткнулся ему в грудь, стараясь не думать, почему комната кружится и норовит сбросить его с кровати, и всё кануло в мягкое марево сна.

***

– Что вы предпочитаете в это время суток, господин Аулендил?  
Артано мутными глазами воззрился на источник шума. В горле у него пересохло, голова трещала, и он не сразу осознал, что перед ним сидит улыбающийся господин Бауглир. Почему-то совершенно голый.  
– Сколько времени? – промямлил он.  
– Тринадцать двадцать пять.  
– О… я проспал… – Господин Аулендил натянул на трещащую голову подушку. Больше ничего он сделать не мог. – Какая жалость…  
– Вы проспали вместе со мной, так что вам некуда торопиться. – Бауглир стащил с его головы подушку и дал открытую бутылку. – Попей, станет легче.  
– Спасибо, – шепнул Артано пересохшими губами и всосал пол-литра минералки за пару глотков. Стало заметно лучше, хотя в голове не особо прояснилось. – Вот говно. Мы, что, переспали?  
– Смотря что ты хочешь услышать. – Лицо шефа сразу стало безэмоциональным, прямо как на работе. – Помнишь что-нибудь?  
Артано шевельнулся и застонал: поясницу ломило, ощущения в районе пятой точки говорили, что ему стоило поберечься, а резинка стрингов перекрутилась в районе колен. Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи нахлынули на него, и он застонал от стыда и удовольствия, снова утыкаясь в матрас.  
– Всё помню. Я думал, ты забудешь… ты был пьян в хлам.  
– Я никогда не напиваюсь до беспамятства. – Судя по голосу, Мелькор немного смягчился. – Прости, если был слишком настойчив… я не смог удержаться.  
– Это я должен извиняться. Я хотел тебя трахнуть с первой встречи… ладно, со второй. В первую я не рассмотрел твою красоту за носовым платком. – Артано наконец сумел поднять голову. Бауглир смотрел на него и весело улыбался. – Странный вопрос после такой ночи, я понимаю, но… будешь со мной встречаться? Или нерабочие отношения не для тебя?  
– Не для меня… любому другому я предложил бы либо уволиться, либо сохранять дистанцию, но когда речь о тебе… – Босс наклонился поцеловать его. – У меня нет нерабочих отношений с госпожой Аулендил.  
– Как насчёт Артано?  
– Я бы и сам предложил ему встречаться… если, конечно, он согласится.  
– Он согласится, причём с радостным визгом. – Господин Аулендил неубедительно попытался изобразить визг, но получилось только задушенное сипение. – Сделай вид, что поверил.  
– Я поверил, – прошептал Мелькор, забираясь к нему под одеяло. – Как насчёт ещё одного поцелуя?

***

Бауглир галантно открыл дверцу машины и подал руку госпоже Аулендил. Подцепив его под локоть, секретарша с довольной улыбкой двинулась в сторону офиса.  
– А говорил, гей, – завистливо протянула красотка из бухгалтерии. Её подруги только вздохнули: на шефа засматривались все дамы компании, и нестандартная ориентация только добавляла ему очков в глазах поклонниц. – Нацепила юбку покороче – и вот он уже натурал.  
– Завидуй молча, – хищно усменулась Тхурингветиль, которая шла со стоянки, подбрасывая и ловя ключи от машины. Сотрудницы живо вытянулись в струнку и пожелали ей доброго утра.

– Вот это я понимаю, приехали на работу в пятнадцать, уехали в семнадцать… нормальный график для главы компании. Всегда говорила Мелькору, что он слишком много работает.  
– Когда-нибудь это пройдёт… – зевнул Артано. Парни теперь пялились на него исподтишка, опасаясь гнева Бауглира, и обсуждать опасались. Он бы пожаловался на скуку, если бы у него было время скучать.  
– Кстати, до меня тут дошли кое-какие сплетни… – Тхурингветиль помахала у него перед носом журналом, на обложке которого красовался анонс «Десять причин, почему стоит любить анальный секс». – Нашли источник вдохновения, а, госпожа Аулендил?  
Секретарь закатил глаза.  
– Я лучше сниму трусы перед всем офисом, чем признаюсь, что это писал я. Поэтому вот: это не я, поняла?!  
Тхурингветиль расхохоталась и похлопала его по плечу.  
– Между прочим, новая статья показалась мне довольно полезной… и почти не пошлой. Я даже кое-чего не знала.  
– Я этим не горжусь, – буркнул Артано и отправился на своё рабочее место.

С недавних пор на его столе регулярно появлялись букеты, и временами он действительно чувствовал себя любовницей шефа…  
…только до тех пор, пока не стягивал парик, перешагивая порог роскошной квартиры Бауглира, и не слышал за спиной хищное:  
– Позволите снять с вас чулки, господин Аулендил?

30.10.2017


End file.
